


Poker Face

by Death_Herself



Series: Let's Play a Love Game [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deadpool being Deadpool, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Round 3 of Love Games- Poker Face    Objective- Maintain a poker face in front of everyone. No matter what.    Rules are easy:Food in front of you eat it.Do not break your poker face.Play until you feel yourself break.Once you break, you're fucked. Literally.If you break, you lose the round.Are you up for the challenge?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!  
> American Horror Story -Roanoke spoilers!!!!!

 

A week had passed and no ideas stood out to Peter for their “games”. Wade had pleaded for him to pick, because the first two rounds were torture. The hero was just unable to find something that wouldn’t make Wade murder someone in a jealous rage. They felt slightly defeated but decided to eat at a semi nice restaurant for tonight’s date. They were both donned in civvies per Peter’s rule for date night. Wade was sitting in his seat twisting the fork in his hand against the table.

“-Gaga. Her make-up was so dirty and primal that she was barely recognizable. I totally dig this season, when you're told only one person survives making bets is the ONLY option! I bet Weasel $500 on Gay Evan Peters and he was certain of Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome Jr. surviving. Needless to say, my wallet and cock wept.”

“Evan Peters isn't gay, his character was.”

“That tub scene was way too steamy, to be faked. That whole episode was dreamy! Evan Peters, gay sex, lots of money, secluded freak, and mass carnage.”

“You’re sick.”

“No, I’m [sic]. Also a gangster. Maybe a cross dresser.”

“Whatever you say.”

“How good is your Poker Face?”

“Pardon?”

“Your Poker Face, ya know like when you play poker or when you lie to someone.”

“Uhhh, moderate. Why?”

“Think you could keep one while your dick is down my throat?”

Peter choked on his drink and glared at his boyfriend before whispering, “What the fuck Wade? You can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Rules:-“

“No, no, no. Wade, no do-“

“You sit there and look pretty, like you’re enjoying peace and quiet. If food comes-“

“-n't! Wade, no!”

“-you eat. If you’re thirsty you drink. If you feel like you’re going to cum, then by all means. But, you have to keep the poker face. If it breaks, I take you to the bathroom and…. Punish you.” Peter blushed at the sensual words spewing from his deranged boyfriend. He wanted to fight this, but the promise of punishment did things to his body. _I’m a pervert what can I say!_

“How will you know I’m not breaking?”

Wade whips out his phone, “We are going to live stream it.”

“Are you joking?!”

“Noooooo. No one else will see it. Except me.” Wade grabbed Peter’s phone from the table and unlocked it rabidly, setting up the feed and setting it on the table so it could catch Peter’s face. Wade looked at his own phone and showed Peter his own face. He set his head down on the table and sighed. When he lifted it again, Wade was gone. Peter perked up to look around.

Marred hands snaked up and unzipped his pants, shifting them so he could pull his erection out as he looked up under the table cloth to catch hazel eyes looking down at him. “Don’t look at me baby boy; you’re just at a restaurant waiting for dinner.” Peter held in a whine and tilted his head back up to watch the waiters walking around as his boyfriend sat under the table and lightly teased his erection with his fingertips.

The touches were soft, which Wade knew drove the hero crazy. Peter thought of the words used to describe the game, _Poker Face._ He thought of the others- _Judas, Let’s play a Love Game, No service in the club-ooh two strangers in a club. This beat is sick, Peter!_

Peter rolled his eyes and rested his elbows on the table before rubbing his head. _My boyfriend is a horny teenage girl. These games are all Lady Gaga oriented!_

  
     A swift movement of a heat wrapped around his cock shoved every annoyed thought out of Peter’s mind. His body hunched over into his arms a bit from the shock, a pinch to his thigh told him he wasn’t supposed to hide his face. Trying to be as casual as possible while his throbbing cock was deep in his boyfriend’s throat, he rested his back against the cushioned chair back. He knew his cheeks were flushed, he knew he looked like a guilty little slut. He would have cared but the quick tight movements under the table were making him dizzy. Peter wondered if he could cum quickly and this all be over, as if telepathically linked, Wade slowed down and lapped at his head with a teasing tongue.

       The waiter arrived with their food, cueing Wade to fully engulf the throbbing velvety cock in his face. Peter had never had to control his facial expression as hard as he had in that moment. The waiter set the food down and eyed the wildly blushing man who smiled up to him. Their eyes meeting before the waiter said, “Enjoy.” A faint “thank you” was the reply he got.

      Peter didn’t want to eat; he was scared that opening his mouth would result in moans spilling out. Another pinch to his thigh told him he had to eat. The fork cut through the cheese and sauce of the lasagna, he slowly brought it to his lips and slipped it off the utensil to his mouth. Another cue, Wade sucked harder and rougher. The younger man nearly choked and clenched his eyes shut before opening them fast, he refused to lose. The man under the table shifted the seated hips in front of him so he could circle his finger around the tight puckered muscle. The hazel eyes above the table stared in shock at the empty seat across from him. He was going to make a sound and face the moment his boyfriend pushed his finger inside of him, he knew it, Wade knew it.

       A sighed breath passed Peter’s lips as Wade pulled his fingers away. He just enjoyed the overwhelmingly amazing feeling of his cock was being deep throated, thoughts of winning started to drift around his mind, he was doing well at keeping his face straight. He even started eating again. Wade saw the smug look on his boyfriend’s face on his phone while his tongue lapped at the precum dripping down the swollen erection; he groaned against it before-

SNAP!

     Peter’s eyes grew wide and horror stricken. The sound of cap snapping open and Wade’s stifled maniacal laughter made his face blaze with embarrassment. This was the moment of truth, they both knew it too. Two slick digits pushed into the throbbing opening as a hot mouth deep throated a begging cock. Hazel eyes clenched closed and head was gripped tight by trembling fingers while a slacked mouth let out a silent moan. The fingers worked him open for a moment, while the silent noises threatened to become very loud. Still in a haze, it took a moment to process a mouth and hand had disappeared from his body before he was even allowed to cum. He looked up to see Wade standing beside him with the cockiest grin plastered on his face while holding his hand out to him. The blushing hero pulled his pants up and took the hand.

        He was hurried to the back of the large dining area towards the back door exit. He was grabbed at his waist and pulled off the stoop before he even realized there was a stoop. His back was slammed into the wall with hands and lips rabidly claiming his body. “Oh, god, Wade… ah!” The mercenary was biting and sucking the skin on his neck and chest, his hands already ripping their pants off. His slick fingers finding their way back into Peter like it was their home. Peter was already so close from Wade being under the table. “Ready for your punishment, baby boy?” A whimper left Peter’s lips and the other man growled.

      The deep nearly soul penetrating punishment Wade pounded into Peter left the younger man a mewling mess. Wade’s tight grasp on the plump ass of his drooling boyfriend allowed him to pleasure both of them in all entirety. His eyes not once leaving the blushing perfection of Peter’s face, he loved wrecking this man. “I’m close, baby boy...” Wade watched as the other neared his release as well. Determined to make them come together or at least simultaneously, he squeezed Peter to him and held him tight, possessively and slammed into him as if begging for the other to cum. Their releases were matched and nearly brain damaging in the good way. Pants audibly filled the air of the back way to the restaurant.

“Lady Gaga?” Peter finally said in a still breathless tone.

“She’s our gay Goddess, Petey-Pie.”

They shared a soft, ever so loving kiss. Upon pulling away they caught each other’s gaze and burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Game Scoreboard
> 
> Peter: 1  
> Wade: 1  
> Draw: 1


End file.
